


The Mental Breakdown

by vol_vol_voltron



Series: Voltron Legendary One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Langst, Multi, Sad, angsty, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_vol_voltron/pseuds/vol_vol_voltron
Summary: Lance has a mental breakdown.





	The Mental Breakdown

Team Voltron was chattering away about their successful mission; all sitting around the table. Though, the blue paladin was quiet. An unusual thing for him. It was actually quite concerning, but instead of expressing their concern, the others just ignored the quiet boy. Well, at least until Keith had decided to tease him. "Hey Lance," Keith smirked when Lance glanced at him. "How about you tell us about that _awesome_ kick you did, that didn't help at all." Lance sighed. "Please leave me alone, Keith. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh _now_ , you want to be left alone? You wanted us to watch everything _'cool'_ you did ear-"

Lance stood up and slammed his fists onto the table. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Everyone went dead silent, completely confused and somewhat scared by Lance's actions.

Lance was never like this.

"Hey Lance, bud-" "Shut up, Hunk!" Hunk immediately closed his mouth after Lance snapped at him.

Lance took a deep breath, giving Keith a cold glare. "You're lucky that you're actually good at what you do.." Keith blinked, clearly confused by what Lance was saying. "You're a great pilot, a great fighter, a great paladin and you're on your way to being a great leader."

Lance turned his head away from Keith, staring down at his hands while tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm nothing but a replacement for something, a stand in until they find something better, a horrible pilot and a god awful fighter."

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Tears had actually started to fall from Lance's eyes now; he couldn't hold them back anymore. He couldn't hold back any of his emotions no and it was about time the team learned how useless he felt anyway.

"I only ever earned fighter class because Keith was kicked out of the garrison; if it wasn't for that, I'd still be some useless cargo pilot like I was meant to be." Keith, Hunk and Pidge all flinched at Lance's words, but completely unable to speak or protest against his words because they were in such a state of shock of what he was saying.

"Pidge, Hunk... you would have done so much at the garrison if you hadn't of been stuck with me as your pilot. Everything would have been so much better for you two if I had never gone to the garrison in the first place." Lance wiped his face, despite the fact that he was basically bawling his eyes out in front of the entire team.

"I'm just...I'm just.." Lance choked out. "I'm just useless. I bring absolutely nothing helpful to this team. I shouldn't be a paladin. I will never _deserve_ to be a paladin; there's so many other people Blue could chose, but she ended up with an idiot." Lance was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I can't do anything right. I'm sorry that I can't be a good pilot. I'm sorry that I can't protect myself. I'm sorry that I can't protect you guys. I'm sorry that I'm annoying. I'm sorry that I'm a failure..."

Lance started shaking, his breathing speeding up.

"I'm sorry that all I do is flirt with girls. I'm sorry that I'm dead weight. I'm sorry that I screw up everything good for the team. I'm sorry, I'm sorry...." Lance squeezed his eyes shut before whispering.

"I'm sorry that I exist..." Lance then forced himself to look up.

"I guess what I'm..." He choked on a sob. "What I'm t-trying to say is that you all would be better w-without a screw up like me on the team..." Lance then forced himself to walk out of the room; leaving everyone in silent shock and confusion.

Lance then stumbled out into the hallway; trying to make it back to his room, so he could be away from everyone.

It's not like they wanted to be around him anyway.

Lance felt his vision blur from his tears, it was starting to get harder for him to see.

_No..no..no..no..no no no no no no no no no no.. at least let me make it back to my room, please.._

Lance felt his chest get tighter as he struggled to breath, tears, sobs and his hyperventilating preventing him from calming down. He felt his back graze a cold wall and he immediately slumped down against it. He pulled his knees to his chest and just cried; he couldn't bring himself to do anything else anyway.

Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were the first to make it over to Lance, clearly concerned for their friend especially since he was in the middle of a mental breakdown. "Hunk, Pidge have either of you ever seen Lance have a breakdown before?" Shiro asked, just as the rest of the team had caught up to them.

"No." "He always kept himself from being upset." "He never even cried in front of us, even when the instructor was _screaming_ in his face."

"I've seen him go through one before..."

Everyone whipped their heads over to look at Keith, who suddenly realized that he had admit to witnessing that.

"How?"

"When?"

Keith sighed. "Back in flight school... he had gotten overly upset and started to breakdown. I only saw part of it before his older sister nearly shov-" Lance made a sound that sounded like a dog being kicked, completely interrupting Keith. Keith looked down at the garrison trio, watching as the two tried to comfort Lance.

"Lance..."

"There wouldn't be a garrison trio without you."

"Yeah. You're the binding of our trio Lance. Without you Hunk and I would have never been friends."

Lance picked his head up, glancing between the two.

"All I am is some shitty pilot you both got stuck with because of the garrison."

Lance buried his face back down.

Both Pidge and Hunk looked quite hurt at Lance's words, unable to respond or comfort their friends.  
"Continue, Keith." "Huh?" Shiro sighed."I said continue, Keith."  
"Oh yeah, right... well his older sister kicked everyone else out of the room, but from what I saw; she spoke very softly to him in Spanish and then after he calmed down. She sent him back to his dorm to get some sleep, but after classes were over she went to check on him."  
Suddenly, Lance's breathing got louder and much faster. He snapped his head up, a hyperventilating mess and he started to choke on his own tears as they fell.  
"H-hey Lance. Stand up." Pidge tried to convince Lance to stand up, but it ended up with Shiro pulling him up.  
They all then watched, giving Lance some needed space, as he started to regain control of his breathing.

Once Lance had calmed down as best as he could, he glanced at everyone and took note of the worry etched onto their faces.  
"I'm so-" Before Lance could even finish, Pidge and Hunk had already tackled him with a hug and caused them to all crash onto the floor, in a heap. "Don't you even think about apologizing!" "You don't need to."  
Lance blinked, sitting up with caused the trio to look like they were cuddling. Not that they cared anyway. "But I-"  
"Lance.." Shiro keeled down."You don't need to apologize."  
Lance sniffled before pulling Shiro down into the group hug.  
Then, after a few minutes, Allura and Coran joined the group hug.  
Keith stood there for a few minutes, just watching the others before Lance held his arms up Keith.  
"Come on."  
Keith joined the hug with a sigh and Lance just grinned at him.

After a few hours of the Voltron team group hug, most everyone had untangled themselves, said something positive to Lance and then retired back to their rooms for the night. Soon, it was just Lance and Keith; still tangled with each other and nearly asleep themselves.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry that it was sad.


End file.
